Dreams of Capture
by L. saDiablo
Summary: Miaka dreams of a man clad in red-and it's not Santa. He wants her and she has no idea what she wants.
1. The Beginning of Everything

AN: I haven't been able to crank out anything for my iy fics…so I think that they'll be on hold for a while…sorry!

Disclaimer: if I owned these characters, I would be one helluva rich woman…since I don't…don't sue me! I only have two sharpies in my pocket! 

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Red light filled my dreams as I heard a male voice sound by my ear. "You are my priestess."

Always the same dream as before. Always the same man and the same words. I could see his outline, but not his face; I had never seen the man's face. 

"Anata…dare? Dare yo?"

"My lovely miko. Soon, I will find you. Soon."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

I woke up as I realized that it was all a dream. Keisuke was sprawled over the couch next to me; and from the smells of it, he was drunk as all hell. Yui and her boyfriend were as drunk and asleep as my brother. 

Taka wasn't here. That reminder hurt. We had broken up a few weeks ago. He never understood why I called him 'Tamahome.' He'd forgotten everything about us after everything we'd been through.

Strangely enough, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Chiriko, Mitsukake and Tasuki were all here. They remembered everything. And now, I have dreams every night. Dreams of a man calling me his priestess. I've talked to Chichiri and Nuriko about them and we all agree. The Universe of the Four Gods had to have let go of me and that the threat isn't coming from the book. I'm scared. But it's ok, right? I have my warriors with me, even if Tamahome has left us.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"She still dreams of Suzaku and the past?" Hotohori's worried voice rose at Chichiri's words.

"I'm afraid so. We're not really sure of whether or not it is the book Suzaku himself," Nuriko slammed his fist against the small coffee table and effectively broke it in two. 

"Nuriko, contain your anger. Chichiri, is there no way to find who is sending her these dreams?"

"I'm afraid not. The only thing we can do now is watch and wait for him to come and claim her," Chichiri shook his head, "We can't do much else, your majesty."

"Such formalities are not needed in this time, Chichiri," Hotohori smiled kindly at his old friend and ally. 

"Damn it!"

Both looked up at Nuriko's outburst.

"It's Miaka! She's already had her heart broken by Tama-baby and now this? I hate this! I HATE being helpless!" Nuriko yelled, standing up.

"I know. I hate this as well, but, as Chichiri said, there is little for us to do other than watch and wait."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Yui Hongo sat laughing at her red-faced friend.

"NURIKO! You weren't supposed to tell anyone that! Yui will never let it go!" Miaka wailed. Nuriko had revealed one of her more embarrassing moments in the Universe. It just so "happened" to be the moment that she had sleepwalked into Hotohori's council chambers and sat on his lap as he and his officials were speaking.

Even Hotohori managed a dry chuckle at the memory, "It's all right, Miaka. Yui will be nice about it and let you off easily. At least, that's what I hope."

"Of course I will," Yui's voice was oversweet and Miaka braced herself for what she knew was coming, "But Miaka, one question. Did you manage to give his majesty a lap dance?" Yui laughed.

Nuriko was chortling in the background behind Miaka. Yui and Nuriko locked eyes and burst out laughing. Chichiri sat red-faced, trying valiantly not to laugh. 

"Your food is ready," a young woman began to deposit food at their table. 

"Miaka! Are you going to eat all of that?!" Nuriko looked at the six or so plates in front of his friend.

"Of course," having said so, she began to eat in earnest. 

"Miaka, slow down before you choke. Suzaku help us."

Chichiri and Nuriko looked at Hotohori He shook his head and frowned. 'Bad choice of words.'

"…my priestess…"

"Did you guys hear that?" Miaka looked up from her scarf-fest.

As her friends voiced negatives, she realized that her dreams were catching up to her, even when she was awake. She froze as she felt the familiar heat crawling up her spine.

"…my lovely miko…"

"Miaka! Daijobu?" Yui looked at her worriedly.

"Hai! Let's finish and go shopping, " Miaka forced a smile onto her face.

"Sounds good," Yui smirked as the men raised choruses of "not again!"

They finished their lunches quickly and paid. Just as they were about to leave, Miaka said she needed to use the restroom. Yui said that they would wait for her outside. Once the four left the restaurant, the building lit on fire with Miaka still inside.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

AN: blah…good chap? Do you want me to continue?


	2. Fire? MiakaWhat the hell!

AN: I'm back! Lol…here's the next chap…

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"MIAKA!" Yui's screams pierced the smoke-filled air as Keisuke and Tetsuya pulled up.

"Where is she? Miaka…is she okay?" Keisuke gripped Yui's shoulders and shook her.

"We don't know," Chichiri gripped his shoulder in comfort, "We can only pray."

"Damn it! You stupid glutton! If you don't make it out of there-!" Nuriko slumped to the ground, tears pouring down his face. Miaka had always been the one the accept him. She never gave questions to his past, never whys and why nots. She just understood and stayed by his side. He couldn't lose her now. Not after everything he'd gone through to make sure that she stayed alive.

Hotohori was staring at the flames. Would they claim her as their victim? Would Suzaku allow it? 'She is one of your own, Suzaku. Save her, I beseech you.'

Chichiri was comforting a weeping Keisuke. 'She has to be all right. She has to be. After all she's been through, for her to die like this? It seems like repaying her with nothing. She gave us everything. Suzaku, you must help her.'

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Inside the burning building was nothing but flames; a building inferno that promised nothing but death to those trapped inside. Yet, in the center of the dining area was a circle clear of flames and smoke. Miaka lay inside of the circle unconscious.

Red light filled her dreaming vision again. "You must wake my priestess. Your destiny has not been fulfilled. Wake, loved one, for me. Open your eyes."

Miaka's eyes opened and she found a familiar figure of a man in flowing white and red robes standing in front of her. "Suzaku."

"Yes. Now, go. Those flames cannot harm you, for you are mine," Suzaku whispered.

"Doshite?"

Suzaku offered her no answer. He instead pulled her to her feet and drew her to his body. He kissed her hair, smelling the delicate fragrance of jasmine and orange blossom. He moved his lips to kiss her eyes, nose, then cheeks, stopping to rest on her lips last. "You will find me again, loved one. Go."

A path opened up for her in the flames and she walked slowly out of the burning building.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"There's someone coming out!" An excited bystander called out.

Yui and Nuriko leapt to their feet and ran towards the doors.

"Miaka!" Both yelled and lunged at the girl, "You're ok!"

"Stupid glutton. I should have known you'd be all right," Nuriko cradled her close to his body. "I'm not losing another sister. Never again."

Hotohori, Keisuke, Chichiri, and Tetsuya joined the three and paramedics came to check on Miaka.

"She seems to be fine. She has inhaled a small amount of smoke and she sprained her left wrist. That's about the extent of her injuries," the paramedic patted her on the head, "She'll be fine in a few hours and her wrist will heal in about a week or so. Take her home. She needs to rest above all else."

The group nodded thankfully and Keisuke held onto his sister for the ride home. Hotohori, Chichiri, and Nuriko stayed with her the first night and she told them what happened. 

"That means that Suzaku started the fire so he could speak to her. What did he say to you?" Hotohori and Chichiri looked up, alarmed, at Nuriko's hostile tone. 

"I don't remember," her reply was shaking with fear. 'What did he mean "you will find me again"? Damn it, brain! Make sense!"

"We can't do anything, Nuriko! The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be for us to figure out why he wants her!" Chichiri snapped.

"What do you want me to do then? Let him take her from us to put her through gods-knows-what just because he wants her? Do you honestly think that I would let him? God or not, she is my friend and sister! I REFUSE to let him take her from any of us, especially not ME!" Nuriko slammed the door to his guest room and sat on the bed. "She's my little sister. I won't lose another one."

Miaka followed him and sat by him on the bed. "Nuriko, don't worry about me, ne? Haeki yo, haeki. It'll work itself out, just wait. I'll be fine then, you'll see."

"How can you be so damn calm?"

Miaka embraced him, "Because, I have you and the others to depend on. I know you won't let anything harm me. And I don't think he wants to anyway. I am his miko. He will not harm one of his own."

"Gods, Miaka, I hope that you're right. Is there anything else that's happened that you haven't mentioned yet?"

She shook her head, 'not that I could tell you anyway, Nuriko, you wouldn't be able to understand. I don't even understand and I only have to worry about what I want.' She smiled at him, "I will be fine. Stop worrying and learn to accept, that for now, there is little that you can do to alleviate my situation."

"Miaka, are you all right? I wasn't even aware that alleviate was in your vocabulary!" Nuriko grinned at her half-heartedly and chuckled as he saw her indignant face. 

Miaka screeched I outrage and swatted at Nuriko's laughing form. "NOT FAIR!"

"Yes, it is! That's payback for all of the remarks you made about my getting in touch with my 'feminine side.'" Nuriko poked her in the side and she giggled. (AN-::shudder:: gods I hate that word…)

"Thanks, Nuriko," Miaka fell to the bed, comforted that her friend and senshi was there for her.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"Miaka," Suzaku's voice filled her mind.

"What do you want of me?" Miaka stood in the center of a lonely scarlet field.

"You are mine, dear one. And it will remain that way," Suzaku appeared in front of her clad in a pair of crimson breeches. White silk embroidery edged the phoenix that rested on his left pant leg. 

"Why do you want me? What could I possible mean to you?"

Miaka found herself in Suzaku's arms, resting against a broad, well-muscled chest. "Need there be a reason for me to want you? You belong to me and that's the only explanation that I have for you." He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. "Do you understand now?"

"Yes. But why these dreams? Why not come to me instead?" Miaka leaned into his embrace.

"I will soon. It is almost time." Suzaku kissed her again, pulling her tight against his body. She stood still until his lips and hands drew her attentions. He nibbled on her lower lip and licked the corner of her mouth, begging for her to allow him to deepen the kiss. She gasped at the sensations he drew from her and he quickly slipped his tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth as his hands began to search every inch of her body.

He kissed his way down to her neck, softly biting on the sensitive skin below her jaw. He made his way to the junction of her neck and shoulder and applied a gentle suction there. She moaned again and looked at him.

"Suzaku…"

"Loved one, wait for me."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"Miaka! Wake up!" Nuriko shook her awake.

"What?" she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?"

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

AN: don't you love the random cliffies I leave you at? I've already got the next chap planned out…so it should be out in about two or three days…heh…I could do it by tomorrow…but I don't feel like it….'sides, I gots to study!


	3. Reasons and Flames

Sorry for taking so long to update!

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Miaka looked at Nuriko in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Nuriko glared at her for a moment before snapping, "Dreams of Suzaku? Talking to him? Not letting us know?! I don't really know. Maybe something like that would make *some* of us worried!"

Miaka swore in her mind and blushed. She looked at her feet as Nuriko stood to pace the room. Thoughts of Suzaku raced through her mind as her face became a deeper crimson shade. 'Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!' 

"Tell one of us at least. Just let one of us know what's going on!" Nuriko gave up on his silence and shouted. "We're too damn worried about you no matter what you say! I know you're still hurting over Tama! Don't even start with the 'I'm over him. No, really, I'm fines!' I, at least, know that you are the farthest thing from "fine" right now!"

Miaka hung her head in shame. "Demo sa, I can't really talk about it. Yes, what Tamahome did to me still hurts, but I have to get over it on my own."

"We all understand that! We just want to help you where we can! You weren't meant to be a person who carries all of her burdens on her own!" Nuriko stopped pacing and stared hard into her chocolate eyes.

She nodded, the gesture almost imperceptive, but Nuriko saw it and nodded. He sighed quietly in relief as she got up to walk to the window. 

"I really don't know what he wants with me." She never had to say who "he" was. Nuriko knew as well as she did. "I've been dreaming of him for a few weeks now. Until a few nights ago, it was always the same thing. I felt heat at the base of my spine. I could never see his face. He called me his 'lovely miko.' I was scared at first. I had no idea who he was. But after a while, I got used to his voice. Then, a few nights ago, the dreams changed. He would hold me in his arms and kiss me. That was when I could see his face."

Miaka stared at the ground for a while before biting her lip. "That's really all that I can remember."

Nuriko embraced her, "I'll take care of you, imouto, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"You told him. About us, about everything." Suzaku's voice caressed her body as she shivered under his touch. "Why?"

"They've been so worried about me." She struggled to find the words as he kissed her jaw line.

"I won't harm you, surely they can see that." His hand made its way to her waist.

She whimpered at the touch. "I know that. But how can they?" 

He shook his head. "They are my warriors. Surely they know that I would not harm my own."

'There was a time when that was different.' The thought slipped her mind as Suzaku's hands traveled over her body. She stiffened then relaxed when he kissed her slowly. 

"I can't harm you. I would never harm what truly belongs to me."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Miaka woke up to a sunny cloudless morning. School. Damn the place. What was the point? After she had taken the Yotsubodai exams, she found herself longing to be somewhere else. It wasn't even the question of what high school she was in. She wanted to be free again. She shook her head again. 

Suzaku had returned last night, just like he had for the past few months. What was a girl expected to do? She was confused. Why would a *god* of all beings be interested in her? Why? The question circled inside her mind until she felt faint from the dizzying turns her mind went through. He would tell her in time; of that, she was certain. Something in his voice promised an explanation. And she would get it.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Nuriko, Chichiri, Hotohori, Tasuki, and Mitsukake sat around a table in the center of a downtown café. Each wore identical worried expression on their faces. 

"What do we do about him?" Nuriko was blunt. He had already filled in the others about everything that Miaka had told him.

"Nothing." The soft, commanding voice still carried its undertone of authority.

"What do you mean by nothing, Hori?" Chiriko looked up at Hotohori and frowned. 

"We are his warriors. I admit, I am suspicious as well, but if he wants his miko, surely he would tell us at least." Hotohori's eyes shone in the dim light from the windows.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Tasuki slammed his fist on his knee. "He's a god, for crying out loud. Like the man in red is really gonna give a damn about what we think about the whole thing?"

Nuriko nodded in agreement. Tasuki and he had finally found common ground and ceased the old bickering that once flew between them. "If he wanted to let us know, why would he wait until now? It doesn't make sense."

Chichiri looked at Mitsukake. "What do you think, old friend?"

"I don't like this. I don't like the fact that Suzaku has said nothing to us of this."

Chiriko nodded. "I agree too, but there's little we can do about it. The stars agree in too many arrangements. The center star focuses on none of her warriors. She focuses on the star that leads them all. Right now, there is little we can do to change the situation. As much as you and Tasuki hate it, Nuriko, the two of you, and the rest of us, will have to wait and see what happens."

Chichiri and Hotohori nodded. Mitsukake looked passively at the setting sun and sighed. She would have to be careful. Sooner or later Suzaku would manifest himself in flesh to fall to the world to search for her. Doubtless he already knew where his miko was, and being wary would do nothing for the rest of the warriors.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Nuriko stared into the flames. Stupid gods. They always had to meddle in business that wasn't theirs. The flames flickered, almost mirroring his annoyance.

"…calm yourself. I would not be so cold as to hurt one of my own…" Suzaku swam into his view.

"Shit!" Nuriko jumped back in surprise. Suzaku stared at him from his place in the flames. "What do you want from her?"

"…you know my answer to that…I can't hurt someone such as my miko. I called her for a reason. Would you truly go so far as to deny me my own?" Suzaku's face broke into a bemused smile.

"If you hurt her, you will regret it. Even if the others will not fight you, I will make you suffer. I vow that on your name and my blood." Nuriko sat on the reclining sofa and glared at the face before him.

"…does she mean that much to you? Has she replaced Korin?"

"No, you know that. I think of Miaka as another younger sister, but no one can replace Korin." Nuriko threw his hands in the air. 

"…don't be angry. I was only curious."

"Even when you already know the answer?" Nuriko snarled. "Why do you keep us here even when the Universe of the Four Gods has been over? Why keep us here when she is no longer in danger?"

"…I keep you here for her only. So long as she remains, so shall you. You must take care of her and watch over her as you did in the past. It will not be as difficult. I will watch over her as you do. I keep you here to save her from any more heartache." Suzaku faded from the flames as Nuriko stood.

"BASTARD! I am NOT a plaything!"

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"Miaka."

She looked up to see a young man walk towards her. Thick, rich auburn hair hung down his back in a single braid. 

"Suzaku."


	4. Running Around in Argumentive Circles

I'm back…with a quicker update this time….hoi!

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Nuriko stopped when he heard Miaka's voice. "Suzaku."

His eyes widened and his body froze. What was Suzaku doing here? Tasuki ran into him and cursed behind him.

"What the f-?"

Nuriko dragged him away from Miaka and back to the café they spoke in the day before. He then pulled a slim black cell phone from his pocket and dialed Hotohori's number.

"He's already with her."

Nuriko heard the surprise in Hotohori's controlled voice. "How? He shouldn't be here now. It's too soon."

"If the dreams have been occurring for months, I would say that he's only a few days early for his arrival." Nuriko's voice went dry.

"Tell them to meet us her. NO, Nuriko, NOW." Tasuki glared at the black LG phone in Nuriko's hand.

He nodded. "You heard, Hotohori? Good. We'll see you in a few minutes." Nuriko looked at his friend.

"What do we do now?"

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

"Suzaku." Miaka breathed his name as she reached out to lightly touch his face. "You're real?"

He chuckled, a sound that sent shivers down Miaka's back. He took her hand in his, "Yes, I'm real dear one."

She blushed hearing his endearment. Suzaku held her around the waist and pulled her to his body. Her face turned a deeper shade of crimson as he rested his head on hers. As she slowly became accustomed to his arms, she hesitantly placed her arms around his neck and relaxed against his chest.

'He smells good.' A light sandalwood scent tickled her nose as she breathed deeply and sighed.

Suzaku gently kissed her forehead and spoke. "Stay with me."

She didn't answer, she merely rested her frame against his in unregistered shock. Her thoughts raced around in her head and her blush began to lift. "What do you mean by that?"

"Stay with me. Be mine. I need you. I can say this a hundred more ways." His voice reached her ears, rough and low. She regained her earlier blush.

'Why me?' She wanted to ask. She needed to know.

"I want you with me, no one else. Stay, please."

Hearing the need in his voice, she slowly nodded and lifted her gaze to meet his. "I will."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Nuriko looked at Hotohori's furious expression.

"You just STOOD there? You didn't go after them? Why in the hell NOT?" His voice was raised only slightly above his normal voice, but Nuriko felt the anger even sitting four seats away.

"What did you expect me to do? Even if he has a physical form, I can't order him around! You know that as well as I do, majesty." Nuriko mentally slapped himself in the head as Hotohori's old title slipped from his mouth. 

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Hotohori snapped. "Forgive me. That was out of line."

"Don't worry, Hori. Everyone's worried about Miaka. But Suzaku wouldn't hurt his own priestess. Of that, we are certain." Chiriko spoke quickly.

Mitsukake and Chichiri agreed instantly. Chichiri looked over at Nuriko. His eyes narrowed in concern when he noticed that Nuriko's hands were balled up into fist and that the man was trembling violently.

"Nuriko?" Chichiri called to him.

His head snapped up. "What?" His gaze softened when he noted the concern in his friend's gaze. "Yeah?"

"Are you all right? You seem kind of pale."

Hotohori and Mitsukake snapped their eyes back to Nuriko's face. "Are you-"

"I'm fine. This whole thing's just a pain in the ass. I'm worried about her. She says that she's fine. I know she's not; she just doesn't want to worry the hell out of us. But, I just don't like that she's actually keeping stuff from me. She's just like a younger sister to me. I just don't want to see her get hurt in case this is another one of Suzaku's games." He shook his head bitterly and defeat began to cloud his eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Suzaku looked at her incredulously. She would stay with him. After Tamahome, she opened herself to another vulnerability. He was glad, yet apprehensive. He had little time in her world and he knew it. She would have to return to The Universe of the Four Gods with him once the time came. He couldn't force her; it was her choice. 

Miaka noticed the slight tension that had built up in his shoulders. "Are you all right?" She became worried when he didn't answer her. She quickly tapped his arm. "Are you all right?" She became frantic when she noticed that he hadn't moved.

She was about to call for help when he pulled her back to his form and whispered tender words in her ear. She blushed again and became angry with him. "Why didn't you answer when I called you?"

He chuckled at her show of frustration. "I was too busy thinking."

"About?"

"You." The passion in his tone made her shiver in pleasure.

She nodded and sighed. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Miaka kept on thinking 'he wants to be with me' like a mantra in her mind. She wanted to believe it. What she didn't realize was that she would believe it to the very point that she would follow him everywhere. Even if that meant to return to a place that she swore never to return to. 

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Nuriko stared at the flames while Tasuki and Hotohori paced behind him. Chichiri and Chiriko sat in the corner whispering silently in urgent tones. Mitsukake sat silently, meditating or zoning out; Nuriko couldn't tell. Each one wore the same worried expressions across their features. Gods, this life was turning out to be a mess too. Nothing was going right. 

Nuriko felt a nagging urge to run back to where he saw Miaka and Suzaku last. But instead he ignored it, figuring that it was only his pessimism getting the better of him. If Suzaku did harm his priestess, his warriors wouldn't stand for it. Of that, he was certain. Hotohori certainly wouldn't take it sitting down. He claimed that he was over Miaka and that his previous love for her had been just that, the love of his life-in a previous one. 

Chichiri was not fooled. Tasuki, Nuriko and Chiriko were not either. Mitsukake was aware, but left him to his silent brooding. He at least understood the despair of losing a loved one by one's own hands. 

As Hotohori sat thinking, Nuriko finally stood and took his place pacing. A small worn path was already worn into the wine colored carpet that was in Hotohori's apartment. Tasuki made it more noticeable every time he walked by. Of the six, he was the least worried, but the most angry.

"You just let him take her! You didn't even TRY to stop him!" Tasuki yelled across the room to Nuriko.

Nuriko's eyes snapped in cold fury as he rose to meet Tasuki face-to-face. "Yes, I just LET the guy walk over to her and pluck her off the street. Of course, let us all remember, that we can do little to change his mind without angering him enough for him to TROUNCE all our asses!" The sarcasm in his voice made Tasuki wilt.

Hotohori looked at them, alarmed. "Enough. Yelling will NOT alleviate the situation. Both of you sit QUIETLY until you can act like you're both 21!"

Tasuki and Nuriko looked up, frightened for a moment. Hotohori rarely used his imperial voice in the present times. It was mildly disturbing to hear it after such a long time. They both flinched and sat quickly.

Chiriko walked over to Hotohori and sat in front of him. "Hori, she'll be fine. He won't hurt her. It's more than a passing god's whim. He really does love her. The stars have told me everything. Well, not everything, but enough to know that he won't hurt her unless he has to protect her."

Hotohori looked wryly at the younger boy, "That does little to ease my worries, Chiriko. The words do help, but I can't be as certain as you and Chichiri are. I just feel as if there is something amiss."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Another update! Be proud of me! I made other people panic…I think…I have no idea where this is going. Anyone have any I ideas? I'll give you credit for them if I use them.


	5. Frustration of a Child

AN: **SORRY FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE SOONER! **actually, mum's been after me to study more…and gods is it a pain in the ass. Not to mention, I've been trying to improve my writing style and had one of my teachers help me with all of that…so I got to sit and watch quietly as she tore apart a short story that I had written for a writing contest. I'll probably post that on fiction press and if I do, I'll let you know. Anyway…enough with the endless chatter…on with the fic!

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

As they looked at it now, it seemed funny that Suzaku would have even looked her way. Hotohori knew that there were endless reasons to be attracted to her. As did they all. But knowing and accepting are two entirely different things.

Chiriko sat next to Chichiri and Mitsukake and watched silently as the two meditated to clear their minds. Of the group of them, Chiriko knew that Chichiri was the most worried. Doubtless, Nuriko and Tasuki could wear holes in the carpet from their pacing. But, Chichiri was the one responsible for taking care of Miaka. He knew it and took the task as seriously as he'd taken his duties as one of the senshi. Despite the cheerful smile on his face, everyone could tell he was as worried as they were.

Chiriko tried to help, but couldn't. He found himself cursing his young age and his inability to cope as well as the others appeared to. Moping about that was worthless, and he knew it. But sometimes, he couldn't help but want to be older.

"Riko-chan." Chichiri looked up from his meditation.

"Hai."

"Calm down; you're in a state of emotional imbalance." Chichiri took hold of the child's hands and sighed. "We all are. Come on. You need some air."

Chiriko followed the older man quietly out the door and down the steps to open the twin glass doors leading to the cold night air.

"What's wrong?"

"…" Chiriko didn't answer. He looked towards the stars and growled in frustration.

"The demon star is still too close; I know. His star is still too close to her. Look farther than that, Riko. There's more to the stars than the location. Look at the rest of them." Chichiri gripped the young boy's hand and motioned toward the sky. "Look."

Chiriko gazed steadily at the stars and glared at Tamahome's. "I don't see anything, Chiri-nii-san. There's nothing different about the stars."

Chichiri shook his head sadly. "Of all of us, you can observe the stars much more closely than we can. How sad that now, your abilities are useless."

Chiriko growled again and lifted his hand to eye level. "Why is it always the youngest that is the useless one?"

"You aren't. you never deserted her in her time of need. We're still here. He chose to shatter her spirit. We didn't. Of all things, at least know that you are a loyal man. You stayed by her side; we all did. She was broken by what he did to her and we helped her through it. You are never useless. Being the youngest does not mean that you are the useless one. He is useless because he abandoned his duties and loyalty to his priestess." Chichiri looked towards the stars and sighed. Tamahome's star was the dimmest of the seven. How Chiriko missed that baffled him. The child was distraught. Chichiri shook his head. It was a feeling he knew all too well. Despair and distress had gone hand in hand for much of his life.

Chiriko looked to the skies again. The same stars had once been his solace. But those were times long gone, left only inscribed on pages of a crumbling book. He looked at their positions and discerned nothing more than the pain Miaka had been in. he closed his eyes in defeat and stopped trying to divine his information from the stars. He opened his eyes slowly and gaped in shock.

"Chiri-nii-san! Tamahome's star…it's…"

"Yes. It is. He's slowly losing his power and soon will fade from the world of the senshi. Now do you understand?" Chichiri glanced down at the young man.

Chiriko nodded.

"Then let's go back inside."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

The butterflies in her stomach refused to cease their fluttering. His gaze was too deep. She knew that. It unnerved her, the way he looked at her, almost as if he were trying to read her soul.

Miaka glanced towards the side and gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Suzaku felt her grip tighten on his arms. The vice-like hold she had on him would bruise his arms. "Miaka! Look at me! What's going on?"

"…mahome." She barely managed to spit out his name before she collapsed, crying.

'Damn it. Tamahome! You were supposed to protect her, not hurt her!' Suzaku whipped his head to his left. Tamahome held a girl in his arms, gazing lovingly at her, whispering tender words of adoration. Suzaku let go of Miaka for a moment and turned to face Tamahome fully.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Something in Tamahome had not forgotten Suzaku's touch. He felt a flicker of power and turned to face an angry god. "Suzaku-sama!" He bowed deeply in respect.

"Do not bow to me! Idiot!" Suzaku swept the unsuspecting girl aside. "Did you honestly think that I would let you harm my own and escape unscathed? Fool!" Suzaku struck Tamahome with the back of his hand. Tamahome fell to the ground.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hurt anyone!" Tamahome glared furiously from his prone position.

"You deny that you hurt one of my own? Do you realize that I could destroy you as easily as saying your name?" Suzaku rushed ahead without waiting for the answer. "And yet, you still **deny** that you hurt her! Harming someone does not always mean the marks left are physical wounds!"

Tamahome looked beyond the crimson haired man before him. "Miaka…I didn't mean for this to-"

"SILENCE!" Suzaku pulled him from position on the ground. "I have had enough of your shortcomings. I will not punish you with death, as I rightfully should. Far be it to deny myself the pleasure of watching you writhe in pain, however, greater pleasure will come to me in a different way."

Suzaku smiled eerily, crimson eyes alight with a sick sort of insane joy. "From this day forth, you, Tamahome, are removed from the list of those who protect the priestess. You are stripped of your duties as one of the protectors of the Suzaku no Miko."

"You can't be serious! It was not an offense! Can you tell me it was my fault for falling out of love?" Tamahome yelled.

"No. I blame you for breaking her spirit." Suzaku lifted his hand and released a gust of a scarlet wind. A small crimson dart flew towards Tamahome's heart. The rest of the winds surrounded his body, trapping him inside several ribbons of deadly air. The winds disappeared as suddenly as they came and Tamahome's body slumped to the ground. "From this day forth, you are marked as the one unfit to care for any being."

Tamahome looked up, his eyes glazed over in pain, shock, and anguish. A crimson drop flashed brightly in his eye.

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Hotohori stood up. "Where are Chichiri and Chiriko?"

"Here!" Chiriko walked to Hotohori's side.

"What's happening?" Nuriko looked over at the identical expression Chiriko and Chichiri wore.

"We've lost a warrior." Chichiri looked at Chiriko. "Riko, is it him?"

He nodded. "He's gone." Tamahome had been removed as one of the priestess's guardians. "Suzaku did this. He's the only one capable of it besides Miaka and she wouldn't."

Tasuki frowned. "Then what do we do about everything else? Don't we need a seventh?"

Hotohori shook his head. "I don't know. Nowhere in the history of the Universe of the Four Gods has something like this occurred. I would have no idea how to proceed from here. The four groups have stayed thus because of long-standing tradition."

Chichiri nodded in agreement. "Overall, I would say that losing him really doesn't do much of anything to us. We had already begun to lose him when he broke Miaka's heart. His ki had gone elsewhere by then. So, we've learned to adjust without him."

"I agree." Mitsukake spoke for the first time that night. "He was of no use to us earlier and he is even less of a use to us now. It's best we forget about him as Suzaku willed it. Why else would he remove him?"

"He removed him as a punishment for breaking my heart." Miaka walked in and calmly sat on a chair by the fire.

"MIAKA!" Nuriko and Chiriko rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted. I've had a pretty interesting day. Hori, is it okay if I stay here tonight? Your place was the closest and I'm too tired to move." Miaka looked over at her old friend.

"Of course. Shall I call your brother to inform him of your decision?" Hotohori bowed his head in agreement.

"Arigato."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

Hotohori paced as Miaka slept in the room next to his. Damn it. He was supposed to have forgotten her. He wasn't supposed to love her. It had been unrequited then, it would be unrequited now. Nothing had changed but the men she fell in love with. One had been a big mistake, the other remained to be seen.

"Have you no faith in me?"

Hotohori stopped pacing. "Suzaku."

"Yes." Suzaku sat on the edge of Hotohori's bed. "Do you really think that I would hurt her more than she already is? She can't take much more heartbreak now, and I know that."

"Are you insinuating that I don't?" Hotohori snapped. "I won't apologize for anything I say."

"You wouldn't mean it. I understand." Suzaku shook his head. This was going to be difficult. "I don't insinuate things. I say them. I know you know what state she's in right now. I would hope you had figured it out before the rest of them. You did know her better than the rest of them."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. I know you love her still and I'm sorry that it is me now who stands in your way. You waited for her for your entire live; I've waited for her ever since the beginning of time. Can you truly begrudge me this? All I ask is that at least once, I want to live like a normal man. I know that it is nearly impossible for me, and yet, I still want to try. I still want to be with her. Can you fault me for falling in love with her?" Suzaku stood and crossed the room.

"No." Hotohori smiled a choked smile. "I can't fault you for falling in love with a woman like her. I can't even hate you for it. All I can do is pray that you make her happy and stay by her side and protect her. That was enough before, and it will be enough again."

Suzaku nodded. "I'm sorry to do this to you twice. But no one can control love. Even I cannot. It can be guided and shaped, but never controlled."

Hotohori sat again and stared into the fire. "What did you do to Tamahome?"

"I declared him anathema. He can no longer protect her. He cannot even speak her name. If you ever see him again, you will see the crimson speck in his eye. He will walk by you; he cannot see any of my own. So long as that crimson dart poisons his eye, he will not be able to see my loyal warriors or my priestess."

"Then what of us?" Hotohori stared unseeingly at the wall. "What of our power? Has it changed? What will change?"

"Nothing happens to you. You retain your original powers and his energy is distributed among the loyal six. That is all that will happen. Many things will change. We would be fools for thinking that nothing changes when something happens.I can only promise you that I will never hurt her in any way." Suzaku looked over at him. "I give you my word."

..:..:..:-:..:..:..

AN: I tried to make the update longer to make up for my lack of updating…I've been busy and will remain so for a while even though school is out. I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but I will try to get it out as soon as I can possibly type.


End file.
